That Theif, He Stole My Heart
by GoggleGamer
Summary: AU. An account of the Akatsuki's high school life, with a twist. When a new blond boy comes to school, Sasori wants to be with him...or die trying. 2 Different Endings a SAD AND A HAPPY!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I wasn't meant to be a puppet

Maybe I wasn't meant to Not feel

Maybe I WAS meant to help him

Maybe

But probably not.

I would have done more harm than good to the boy. Calling me 'Danna" to  
gain some sort of relationship though I made it clear I was not his  
master…or husband.

The Blond was eccentric, loud, and most times annoying.

But he couldn't help it. I know he couldn't. He needed some sort of  
attention since he was all alone.

I couldn't be the one to give it to him; I couldn't even stand the world  
on my own. I had to take the coward's way out.

It had been almost 3 years since the "accident" as the doctors call it. I  
didn't correct them though, for fear of being locked in a padded cell with  
a guy named Bubba that shanked people with sharpened sporks from the dirty  
cafeteria. No, I let them go on thinking want they wanted. I answered all  
their questions, but not with the truth.

"so you tripped while you were on the roof?"

"yes" I replied flatly. I wasn't human anymore, I couldn't feel ANYHTING.

"what were you doing on the roof?"

"is a man not allowed to stand on his own roof for the sake of it  
officer?" I replied flatly once more, but the police officer got that I was  
angry. Just the way everyone got the hint if Itachi looked at them, his  
never-changing expression making most stand down.

"I'm sorry, I'll be on my way now"

The day after I tried to kill myself was the day I tried again. I was  
kept alive by a new technique developed by my grandmother. She had  
preserved my heart and put it in this puppets body. I tried jumping out  
of my 12th story window but something made me stop. There on the ground  
was a speck of yellow, bounding happily yet rushed to the front entrance.  
No one walks like Deidara. His strides feminine but the air about him  
masculine. I crawled back in and laid on the bed, if I could have felt  
that mattress I would have been happier but there was no escaping the  
black curtain that wrapped itself around me, sheltering and abruptly  
stopping my emotions, feelings, everything.  
The door swung open and a blonde ponytail followed by a worried face  
peeked in.

"Danna, un?"

"yes" I answered, still the same tone.

"can I come in, yeah?"

"Of course" I tried to raise my tone, see if I could at least FAKE  
emotion. It didn't work and it just sounded like I had gotten louder.

He shuffled in, closing the door behind him, then sat himself down in the chair next to my bed. Then he did something he knew I would never permit, he held my hand in his own and kissed it. His expression growing sadder and emptier with every press of his lips to my lifeless hand.

"I know you can't feel this…me, but I want to at least try to help you, un. I want to help my best friend, the guy I'm in lo-love with"

The techno-like beat ran itself into Sasori's ears, waking him. He rose, turning off his alarm that was still playing "bad boy" by Cascada, then made his way into the adjoined bathroom. His parents had money so he lived in a nice house. Of course, his parents didn't, they were dead. He was alone in the big house, not even his last remaining relative liked him enough to live with him. It didn't bother him that much though; he had lived this way for 2 years now. The first day of his junior year in high school had started out just like any other school day; shower, clothes, food, out the door by 7:30.

His friends Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and Konan all greeted him as he parked his car in his designated spot. He and his friends were called the Akatsuki and since they were mostly feared by the student boy, they stuck to the back parking lot. They had even designated parking spots to avoid conflict within the "gang". Pein, Konan's boyfriend, was their leader and the oldest out of them. Class wouldn't begin until 8:10 so they mostly hung out by their cars and talked, Hidan and Itachi smoked, and Kisame usually found some way to annoy his best friend Itachi. This time he was running around screaming the 'pop goes the weasel song'…again. He must have had sugar in his coffee because he was usually calm and collected like Itachi, but you had to be a freaking statue to be just like Itachi. Nothing ever fazed the man, nothing surprised him, and nothing mad him smile. The only expression I have ever seen him wear is annoyed and pissed.  
Hidan, the crazy one…well I take that back. Were all crazy, but he's the craziest, next to Zetsu. Mostly his problem is swearing and self-inflicted pain. He told us once that his 'god' Jashin or something like that required him to do so….and the swearing, well he just liked to cuss.

I looked over to my right to see students filing in to the big doors of the high school. Kakuzu had taken to do his checkbook in silence on the ground next to his car. Looking around I realized that to the average person, we looked like somewhat normal kids but I knew that to be different. Especially ever since that blond bound up to us the first day of school, and _stole my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

The woman walked up to me and in the lowest voice I have ever heard a woman have, asked me if I knew were the office was.

"Uhh yea it's that way ma'am" I tried being polite but I seemed to have enraged her.

"I'm a MAN, un!"

"I-I'm so-" Hidan decided this would be a good time to open up his bug mouth and make the situation worse.

"Don't apologize Sasori, just because this Damn faggot here can't decide what gender it is!"

"ExCUUUUSE me for having long hair, un" he retorted sarcastically. Flipping said hair out of his face, briefly showing a device on his left eye, but the hair fell back into its fringe on the left side of his face.

"your excused, now leave. This is RESERVED parking only."

"Fine, un' he scoffed before leaving.

"Hidan you didn't have to be so mean to him, he was just trying to find the office." I said quietly. I might be part of the worst group in the entire country, but that didn't mean I got in due to a nasty behavior or criminal record.

"aww come on Sassy, fucking lighten up!" Hidan, my best friend, tried punching my arm a little but stopped remembering I had just recovered from the nasty spill off the roof of his house last week during a drunken party. He was the reason I was with everyone else. He had asked Pein if I could join, saying that my intellect would be a good addition to the Akatsuki. Of course, since I had inside help, I was looked down upon most of the time but that didn't stop me from trying to civilize these hooligans. That's Konan's and I's mission, to try to get these thugs in line. We knew our goal would never be reached but that didn't matter, we still had to try.

We took the long route to class since we still had a while until school officially started but none of us cared, we would end up skipping at least four classes today, and we only had six. The halls cleared when the second warning bell rung, signaling the prisoners back into their cells for 'education'. It was decided we needed al laugh so we actually went to the first class, History. Now I know that most think history is boring, but when you have Kisame and Hidan in class, you're never bored. The other headed off to their respective classes, I assumed. Any class I have with Hidan or Kisame was always fun. Well who could blame me, you would enjoy class if the entire time the teacher was red-faced and fuming, threatening to throw you out of class because of the makeshift 'bomb' made of spit, gum, and paper had hit him square in the head.

The teacher began like he would with any other class, a lecture. Hidan leaned over and I could smell the cigarettes and skittles on his breath. For as long as I've known Hidan he has always smelled like skittles, mainly because that's basically all he eats. His silver hair was slicked back and his pants were a little baggy, just like always.

"Hey Sasori, want in?" he said pulling out a paper for me to read.

"No thank you Hidan" I said, without looking at the paper. He shrugged and turned back to Kisame. Within the next four minuets two shoes had been throw, a paper airplane was stuck in some kid's afro, six pencils were stuck in the ceiling, and the teacher had threatened to throw us out. Yes, I was included since he knew I would leave anyway if he threw the others out. Just as Kisame was about to question about Atlantis and if the teacher thought he was a descendant of merpeople (due to his blue-tinted skin, blue hair, and shark-like features), the blond from this morning walked in. His hips swayed in THAT way and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I knew I was gay awhile back, when I had a crush on Hidan, but I hadn't felt like this since then. He handed the teacher a note then took a seat next to me, ignoring Hidan's protests.

"hey, I'm Deidara un. I didn't catch your name, yeah." he said, smiling.

"that's because he didn't tell you ya little Bitch" Hidan butted in.

"I'm Sasori, nice to meet you Deidara. Are you new?" I extended my hand shakily. He took it in a firm grasp and shook it slightly before answering.

"yeah, just transferred. Would you mind showing me around, if it isn't any trouble?"

"sure"

"thanks Danna," he said as he turned his attention to the teacher.

'he just called me Danna…_What. The. Hell__"_


	3. Chapter 3

I made sure to look at his schedule. He had all the same classes except for the last two classes of the day. That didn't matter though; I usually skipped out during that time.

"Thank you for showing me around. I'm sure you have friends that you would like to eat with, I'll find myself a spot over there" Deidara said abruptly during lunch, pointing to the dilapidated old tables from like, the 40's.

"Ha yeah right, brat. Like that's happening, you sit over there and you get raped or murdered or poked repetitively with sporks"

'I have GOT to stop with the sporks…' I scolded myself, also mentally kicking myself.

He just looked at me funny until I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the wooded area of the courtyard.

"You'll be hanging out with the Akatsuki, that way no one will mess with you"

"Why are you being so nice aren't you and your gang-buddies gunna beat the hell outta me then throw me to the fishes?" I laughed, I actually laughed. That doesn't happen unless it's because of Hidan or Kisame. This guy was defiantly something.

"No, we won't kill you. I'll make sure no one tries anything. Besides I've got the craziest one of us all on my side!" I chuckled.

We walked silently until we reached the tree we met at every day. Once again, Hidan and Itachi were smoking, Kisame was hyped up on sugar, and Kakuzu was crunching numbers on a fancy calculator. A few heated glares were sent my way as I helped Deidara up to my usual spot in the tree, leaving the others below us.

"Hey Sassy, what ya got there, your new girlfriend?" Hidan shouted, just to get at Deidara, and it worked. Deidara got up and threw something at Hidan, a clay figure of some sort. The next thing I knew, Hidan was on the floor, moaning….in pleasure. Everyone looked at him as if he had just sprouted flowers off the top of his head. He continued to roll around, exclaiming how 'the Fucking pain felt so Jashin Damn good'. Eventually he stopped but nobody looked at him the same. Hidan climbed up the tree, carrying a pocketknife, in turn scaring Deidara. He took to hiding behind me, clutching my black Finger Eleven shirt and whimpering. 'Is this guy serious?'

"Hey Blondie, what was that you used?" Hidan asked calmly, pressing his knife to his skin and cutting from his wrist to the inside of his elbow.

"Clay, un. It's my art, bombs, un"

"Hey guys here that? We got a bomber on our team now!" Hidan yelled down to the group

"Who made you the official recruiter person?" Kisame shouted back, hanging all over Itachi and playing with his hair. Good thing Itachi liked Kisame, because if that was anyone else their hands would be gone, throat slit, and dumped at the nearest Baskin Robins….just because that's how Itachi 'rolls' as Hidan put it on time.

"Me, you Dumbass, sorry excuse for a fucking fish!" Hidan continued to slit lines down his wrist until his arm turned pale from blood loss. He quit, finally and asked Kakuzu to stitch him up, like always. Deidara had stopped cowering behind me and began to open his backpack for his food. Pulling out a wrinkled, brown paper bag, he began eating its contents; an apple a sandwich, and some weird drink thing. Eating as if he had a hollow leg, I stared in wonder. He looked up innocently, his mouth full of sandwich, and waited for me to ask a question, so I did.

"Why are you eating like you have a hollow leg?"

"I uhh I…don't eat breakfast un?" he muffled. I knew it was a lie, and didn't want to press him to tell me more but I had the feeling that he was hurting. So I did the most impulsive thing I have ever done, I hugged him. He smelled so nice, just like you would expect of such a manicured man.

"uhh Danna, un?" he sat rigid while I hugged him, only his voice breaking me out of the trance his tantalizing scent had cast upon my uncontrolled body. I leapt off him, realizing what I had done. I didn't have time to be ashamed or apologize though; his scent was wrapped back around me, hugging me close almost desperate. I had almost fallen and landed on Kakuzu stitching up Hidan but Deidara had saved me. He pulled me back up to our branch, let go, and resumed wolfing his lunch into the beautiful mouth of his.

'wait…no. I can't think this way. I may be gay but I will not fall for the first pretty thing that comes along. And I don't even know if he's gay or bi or straight!'

'so what, ravage him right here. NOW.' oh dear god! No! I'm turning into Zetsu, I have more than one voice in my head, and I'm going to go insane just like him! Ill end up in a mental hospital with Zetsu and he'll eat me!

I was pulled from my thoughts as the bell rung and Deidara swung down from our branch. 'our branch. I like the sound of that.' NO! shut up!

"you coming Danna un?" he held out his arms like he was going to catch me.

"no, unless you want me to show you to your class."

"if you wouldn't mind Danna, un. I'm new remember, I still don't know where the bathroom is yet, un!" he laughed, and ushered me down.

"I bet Sasori would LOVE to show you something," I whisper came from behind me. I turned and there stood Uchiha Itachi. The man had actually made a joke. Itachi. Made. A. Joke. NO WAY.

"what was that Itachi-san, un?"

"oh nothing," he waved it off as if he was talking to the wind, "just run along with your 'Danna' little Deidara."

"Hey! Don't call me little, yeah! And I can call Sasori whatever I please since he is my new best friend, unlike some of you Assholes that have been mean all day, un" with that he turned on his heal and left, very…_feminine like. _


	4. Chapter 4

I caught up with him a few minutes later, his long legs carrying him quicker than I could walk so I ended up running.

"Hey, don't listen to Itachi. He's an Ass, that's just how he is." Deidara turned the corner, apparently ignoring me. We walked to the school and down the hall to Deidara's locker, letting him grab a few things…and brush his hair. I swear he is as girly about his hair as Itachi. He was furious; I could tell by the way his hand dragged his brush through that sun-colored hair of his. His hands shook the entire time, but he eventually finished and got his notebook.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, un" he whispered, waiting for me to take the lead. He looked lost in his own thoughts; I thought it best not to disrupt him until we reached his classroom.

"Deidara, I'll be out here when your class is over. Just wait for me and I'll take you to your next class, Kay?"

"Thanks dan- Sasori" he whispered then turned to the door, exhaled his held breath, and walked coolly into the classroom with his head held high. He held the same cool front I chose those first week weeks when they left. A front to cover up pain.

I walked down the now-empty hallway to my own locker and spun the dial to open it. When it was opened, I dumped my bag in and pulled out my drawing notebook. I much preferred woodwork to drawing but since they wouldn't let me back in the school shop room, I couldn't until I got home. For a while, I just doodled but I soon realized that the doodles resembled a certain new blond friend and a very short red head…in chibi form.

'I need to get a grip' I slammed my head against the locker just as the bell rung, and then got up to retrieve my lost friend.  
He was at the door, just like I told him. His fake smile grew into a real one upon seeing my face; I returned the gesture but tried to not put too much effort into it. I don't usually smile, but if it will make Dei happy, then I guess I could occasionally.

"What class do you have next?"

"Who cares" he said waving his hand like Itachi had earlier", I'm skipping. So, you don't have to babysit me anymore, un"

"I'm not babysitting you Deidara, I'm helping you."

"well got to go dan- …Sasori-san. I have to get err home, un"

"would you like me to walk you?" why the hell was I being so nice? He probably thought I was some whiny teenager that doesn't have any real friends. And if he did, He'd be _half way right._


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh I don't think that would be a good idea Sasori, yeah" he fumbled with his pack nervously.

"Why do you keep switching my name?" 'God he looks so… NO Shut up now!'

"Huh, yeah?"

'He's teasing me I swear, that little head turn he does when he gets confused…I should shut up no seriously'

"At first you called me Danna now I'm Sasori-san"

"oh, huh I just though since the way Itachi made fun of me calling you master, that you would want me to stop, un" he didn't look me in the eye once till he was finished.

"Well I was quite shocked when you called me Danna, but I don't care what  
you call me"

'yes I do! Yes I do! I want me to call me yours!' Dear Lord Help! The  
voices are turning into a B-rated romance movie!

He smiled at my last comment and pulled me into a hug, which was quite  
awkward due to our height difference. My face was pressed against his  
chest and his head lay against mine. That smell caught me again, but only  
briefly since the voice of "the head jock" abruptly took Deidara out of  
our hug. Though an argument was in progress, it fell on deaf ears…mine,  
but everyone else heard. Insults were being thrown and I heard parts of  
the conversation such as "girly man" and "dumb jock". The last one I  
heard was "Girlfriend" then a boom erupted in the hallway, followed by a  
running Deidara. Dust was filling the halls behind us but that didn't matter,  
all that mattered was getting out of the sight of any teachers. When we  
got a safe distance away, we stopped for a breather.

I had to agree with the guy though; Dei did look like a girl. He had part  
of his long sun-blond hair in a ponytail, allowing the rest of it to flow  
past his shoulders. That accompanied with his tight fitting black shirt  
that read "True love. Get the irony?" and the skinny jeans he wore that  
flared out at the ends, giving it a somewhat bellbottom-y look. His pants  
covered most of his black converse but you could see the neon green laces  
that wove through the leather. In short, he looked like the stereotypical  
"scene" or "emo" kid. However, this look fit him. It was the hair and  
facial structure that made him look so androgynous. His soft face, high  
cheek bones, and eyeliner lined eyes made him seems like a woman but in  
this day and age, half the population looks androgynous with the "emo and  
scene" look.

I snapped back from the trance his looks set upon me then turned to  
Deidara. We walked a little while, him puffing out his chest and holding  
his had a little too high. My guess was that he was trying to look more  
"manly" but he ended up just looking like a rooster. We were still in the  
parking lot, heading home, when I asked him a question. The first word for  
the past 10 minutes.

"So how was your first day?" He let go of the breath he had been holding  
to puff out his chest then answered with a smile.

"Perfect, un. I got to blow up some jerk off," he began counting the  
things on his finger", met a new group of escaped asylum prisoners, and I  
met you" his smile widened at the last thing he listed.

'Damn. That thief, _he stole my heart.'_


	6. Chapter 6

3 Months Later

Daily Log # 32

Well the week has finally come, winter break. I'm not writing much in this retarded log, just enough to pass the class to avoid being held back and stuck once again in this pungent room.

Sincerely

Sasori

I set my English assignment aside and stared out the window I chose to sit next to. Class was boring without Hidan…or Deidara. Inwardly groaning, I dropped my head on the desk, making a "thunk" sound. After 20 years, class finally let out and as soon as my paper was turned in, I was sprinting to my locker. I needed out of here, I was suffocating. I approached my locker in the now empty halls to find a sleeping blond at the lockers base, his hair everywhere.

'He didn't go to class, the little brat'

I plopped myself down on his lap, waking the blond with a start.

"I didn't do it I swear, un!" escaped his mouth before he could control it. "Oh hey Sasori Danna, un"

He and I had grown close over the past few months, we felt as if we had known each other since birth. We told each other everything, save for me. I still hadn't told Deidara I was gay…for him, no less.

"hey brat, why are you sleeping on my locker hmm? To what do I owe this magnificent occurrence?"

"I was waiting for you, and I wanted to blow up the school room boredom but I fell asleep here, yeah" by now he was fussing with his hair, pulling most of it back into the usual ponytail. He had to twist his arms around to find a way around me. He hadn't pushed me off, like I would have done to him to avoid all the blood rushing to my face.

"you wanna go meet up with the others, un?"

"nah, Kakuzu is fussing over his taxes so that means the rest of the Akatsuki have to listen to his constant yells of frustration, and Hidan is on a murderous rampage"

"oh, well what do ya wanna do then?"

"we could go to my house. I just got the new guitar hero and DDR."

"Yeah! So I can PWN you at guitar hero, un." He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

'Put your tongue back in your mouth Dei-kun. Don't you see how you torture me?' He finally put his tongue back in his mouth when he realized that I wasn't getting up yet.

"well come on Danna, let's go un" he said, slightly pushing my side excitedly.  
"hmm no. You're comfortable, I think I'll stay here," I said, snuggling into his chest. He leaned closer, his hair brushing my ear, then his nose, and finally his mouth.

"well Danna, as much as I would like to sit here like this forever, school closes in ten minutes whether we're here or not" His soft breath blew into my ear and his beautifully addicting scent encircling me.

So I did something stupid.

I kissed him.

On the cheek but it was still a kiss.

It was the best thing in the world, and the worst. Rain started to pour itself onto my face, sweet and salty.

'wait, we're inside'

Tears.

Deidara was crying.

"I…I'm sorry Deidara" I pulled back, and _ran like hell._


	7. Chapter 7

I ran to my car, got in, and just broke. Every emotion I had bottled up for the past 3 months came flooding out in tears and choke-worthy sobs. I blared my music in a futile attempt to drown out my own sadness. The subwoofers made the car shake as much as I was.

I didn't hear the door open.

I didn't notice when the music softened because it was escaping into the afternoon air then returning to its original volume when the door was shut.

I didn't notice the blond now sitting on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I thought it all to be a dream, a fantasy created by my hormone-controlled imagination. That is, until I woke up to find my music of, the sky dark, and a very cute looking blond clutching my shirt in his sleep.

The clock read 9:22. It was too late to wake Deidara up for directions to his house so I set him in the passenger side seat. He was clutching a piece of paper, so quietly I took it from his grasp and opened it. It had Deidara's unmistakable flowing cursive adorning its pages but it was full of scribble marks and tearstains but I could still read it.

Danna,

I'm sorry I cried when you kissed me. The small, sweet gesture brought back so many bad memories. I hope you understand that I'm sorry and that it really hurts to write this. I hope you also understand I have a dark past, and moving here was my way of escaping it. I see now that that was foolish. I'll never escape it, as long as I know how to remember it will be there to stare at me and pull me down. But I'm trying, I really am. To forget, to be happy. Please accept this as an apology and a promise to keep trying. And hopefully when I forget, you'll still love me.

With love,

Deidara

I started the car and headed for my home. He could sleep at my house tonight. When we reached my driveway, I turned off the car and got out. Picking the angel up was not as hard as I thought it to be. I carried him into the house and softly deposited him on the couch, then taking a seat in the chair next to it. He was squirming from the loss of contact but soon clutched onto a pillow and fell silent.

It was 3 a.m. before he woke. I was still sitting there, staring at his perfect face, and admiring the angel in my home. Being the insomniac I am, I could stay up for another 24 hours until crashing.

"Danna, un?" he looked around questioning, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the small lamp I had on.

"Yes, Dei-kun?"

"Were are we Danna, yeah?"

"Were at my house silly" I poked his nose slightly.

"Why, un?"

"We were gunna come here anyways, remember?"

"Oh yeah…so I could beat you at Guitar Hero, un!" he got up slowly but his voice was dripping with excitement.

The phone began ringing so I got up from my comfortable place on the chair and picked it up.

"yellow!"

"Blue, damnit!"

"Hidan wassup man?"

"Hey Sassy, whatcha fucking doin?"

"noting much, just hanging out with Dei-Chan here"

"You get your ass beat at Guitar Hero yet?" I could hear him sniggering in the background.

"No, we haven't played yet. So, did you call to tell me something?"

"Oh just seeing if you fucking wanted to come into town with the Jashin Damned rest of us"

"Hold on." I covered the receiver and spoke to Deidara this time. "Hey Dei, you wanna go into town with the guys?" I could see his face drop when I asked so I answered Hidan before he gave his response. "Hey Hidan? Yeah, were gunna hang here. How bout Monday?"

"Yea sure motherfucker. Talk to ya then Sassy."

"I told you to stop calling me that Hida-Chan" he laughed at the new nickname but seemed unfazed by it.

"ok bye, SASORI. I'll fucking talk to ya later."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and turned back to a pouting Dei.

'Oh God no, don't pout!' His face grew cutter with every passing second. He looked like a sad little chibi, all alone in the world.

"Why are you pouting Deidara?"

"you asked me a question then didn't wait for my answer Danna"

"I saw how your face fell when I asked you. Besides, it's about time I PWN you at Guitar Hero" He brightened up at that and hopped over to the entertainment system across from the couch he had just been sleeping on.

"Like it'll ever happen Danna" he kissed my cheek then turned his attention to the TV, setting up the game.

_'That sneaky BASTARD'_


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara eventually ended up winning all of Guitar Hero. It's those long, nimble fingers he has. It was too much of a task to try and take my eyes off them. They flicked over the multi-colored buttons with ease while his other hand moved the white strumming piece. We moved onto DDR and I finally began winning.

4 hours into it, Deidara collapsed on the couch with a huff and was panting.

'wish i could make him pant like that'

'No! Stop it!' great, arguing with myself again. I'm as bad a Zetsu. 'Wonder how he's holding up, especially since he had Tobi as a cell partner'

FLORIDA STATE ASYLUM FOR THE METALLY DISTURBED

"Zetsu-san, is Tobi a good boy?"

"NO" Zetsu yelled, then replied again, this time softer. "Of course Tobi, ignore the other voice" Zetsu then walked off to argue with himself some more, leaving Tobi in the cell to play with his chibi sempai that Kakuzu had made for him.

"I'm Deidara-sempai! I am strong and awesome! And I'm a man, un!"  
Tobi had only recently been sent to the asylum with Zetsu, but not before he latched onto Deidara and calling him sempai.

BACK TO THE LOVE BIRDS IN DENIAL!...I mean Sasori and Deidara

Deidara got hungry so we made our way into my kitchen in search of something.

"Sasori, un?"

"Yes?" he came up behind me and hugged me, really tight. I was stunned to say the least but soon recovered from it and turned around, only to come face to face with a crying angel. "What's wrong?" I wiped a tear from his beautiful blue eye then kissed were it had been. His hug got tighter and his crying ceased. I looked up at him, to find his lips softly pressed to mine as soon as I had gotten close enough.

To try an explain how amazing this kiss was, would be impossible. His soft, angelic lips pressed against my chapped ones. Lost in pure bliss as his tongue made its way to my lips, asking for entrance, I didn't notice the hand snaking its way up my shirt. Long, elegant fingers ran themselves down my torso, eliciting a soft moan from me, which was caught by Deidara as he continued to deepen our kiss. He pushed me back until my back was hitting the counter, kissing his way along my neck in the process. I was lifted off my feet, only to be set on the counter by a very out of breath blond.

"I thought you were trying to forget about your past and move on" it was hard to breath but I managed to get this one sentence out.

"Then help me forget Danna, un" He smiled again and pushed me back gently, then crawling on the counter over me. His mouth was on mine as soon as we could reach each other. Shirts were throw hap hazardously to the floor, fingers were exploring every inch of their partner, and the only sounds were those of pleasure escaping our mouths in between kisses. Deidara traveled his hands all the way down my torso, stopping at the tops of my pants, then undid them…with his teeth. Well, if I wasn't turned on by his beautiful mouth, I was now. Pants were being removed as the phone began ringing.

"MM Ignore it Danna, un" I followed orders and continued to undress my blond. The answering machine kicked on and Itachi was on the phone. He never called me unless it was an emergency.

"Sasori, I know you and Deidara are probably screwing, but you need to come down to the hospital…now. Hi-Hidan got into an accident and now he's in intensive care. It's not like before, Sasori sniff they said he only has a 40 chance of living" Itachi's voice brought me out of the cloud I was currently living on.

'Hidan? Itachi never sniffed or cried before, dear God it must be pretty bad.' Deidara was off me as soon as Itachi said chance of living. He was dressed and gathering my clothes within 2 minutes.

"Here Danna, come on snap out of it! Hidan is in the hospital!" he shoved my clothes at me, but I was too stunned to even care. Eventually, Deidara gave up and dressed me himself. When he finished he shook me out of my daze, bringing me back to reality.

"Danna come on you have to drive!" I took his hand, grabbed the keys, and we made our way to the hospital…at 95mph. The nurse at the front door was very incompetent so without waiting for her to return, I dragged Deidara to the nearest map. Once we found out where he was, we made our way to the intensive care unit in silence.

_Just don't die Hidan…_


	9. Chapter 9

3rd person point of view

The rest of the Akatsuki sat in the waiting room in some of the weirdest positions any one would ever see them in. Itachi was sleeping on Kisame's lap clutching his shirt for dear life, Kisame stroking the Uchiha's hair lovingly, Pein and Konan were huddled under a mountain of used tissues, and Kakuzu was fiddling with his thumbs. That was probably the only time Sasori saw him without a calculator or tax forms. This was the most tight-knit groups you would ever find. If one man went down, the others went down defending him. But that couldn't happen in this case because there wasn't anybody to protect Hidan from.

Pein walked over to Sasori and Deidara and told them that Hidan had attempted suicide. He hadn't told the doctors, and he didn't plan to. If they thought Hidan was attacked, that was better for everyone. Sasori stood stunned and unable to form coherent thoughts. Deidara fell to the ground, clutching his knees to his chest and sobbing. After the initial shock, Sasori burst. Screaming wildly at Pein, asking how he had let this happen, and demanding to see his best friend. It took 20 minutes to calm the fuming redhead to a dull roar, the growl still evident in his voice.

A nurse came by and told Sasori that he could see Hidan if he was calm. He didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before running off to Hidan's room. The only ones Sasori ever waited for were Hidan and Deidara. He reached the door and slipped inside to find a horrible sight. Tubes were attached to the silver-hair teen at every angle imaginable, bandages covering most of his bruised, battered, and bloody body. Sasori ran a hand down Hidan's cheek.

"You idiot," his tone almost too soft to hear. Tears began forming and spilling over his eyes. "Why? Why did you try to leave me?" Hidan was awake but kept his eyes closed and breathing even. It was extremely hard when he felt a loving hand run down his face.

"Because I love you," whispered the broken teen, just loud enough for Sasori to hear.

"Then why try to leave?!"

"Because you don't love me"

"You can't say that! I've always loved you." Sasori climbed on top of his best friend and straddled his waist. He took Hidan's shock as an opportunity and leaned down. Hidan shut his eyes. He didn't want Sasori to cheat on Deidara, but he still wanted Sasori at the same time. But, Sasori didn't kiss him, he wrapped his pale arms around the others neck and embraced him for all he was worth.

"But I'm with Deidara. I'm sorry" sobs escaped the redhead's throat and soaked Hidan's hospital gown.

"I know. I got stupid, it won't happen again"

"It had better not! Do you know how badly I would have felt!" he punched Hidan, not knowing he hit a bruise, making the boy beneath him moan.

"S-Stop Sasori" he breathed, clearly aroused by the pain.

_But, someone else was listening and had heard only the end of their conversation._


	10. Sad Ending alternative 1

Deidara's POV. Outside Hidan's hospital door.

'how could he? How could Sasori do this to him?' I was listening in on their conversation, and I was glad I had.

'The first person I open up to, and he cheats, un' tears formed and dropped from my eyes. 'Fine, un. I'll go and never see that bastard's face again, yeah' I stomped off, leaving through the back door to avoid the rest of the Akatsuki. I marched myself all the way down the street and came to a park. I settled in on the bench for the time being. 'no use going home to a drunkard father, un' A bottle lay on top of the overflowing trash can, so I picked it up.

'What better way to vent, yeah?' smashing the bottle, I rolled up my sleeve to revel a much abused arm, scars boldly outstanding against my fair skin. I took the sharpest piece of glass I could find from the bottle. Warm blood flowed out and ran down my arm following the cool feeling of glass against warm skin. Old scars reopening, and new one forming.

_Just like my life._


	11. Sad Ending 2 alternative 1

Hidan's hospital room. Sasori's POV

"Hidan you pervert" I slapped his shoulder playfully and got down from the bed.

"Go get Blondie would ya? I gotta tell him something" Following his request, I left to find my Dei-chan.

4 hours later.

The streets were beginning to crowd with people, making it hard to look for Deidara after searching the entire hospital. I came to a park near the hospital, only to find a blond huddled on a nearby bench. I ran to him, only to take a few startled steps back at the sight. Dried blood encrusted his deathly pale arms and sweat ran down his face. I scooped him into my arms, holding him like a groom holds his new bride, gentle and loving. I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me back to the hospital where I checked Deidara in.

Sitting in the waiting room, I eagerly awaited the nurse's return to tell me he was ok. She returned, and he was ok. Déjà vu hit as I entered Dei's room. He too had tubes jutting out from his angelic form at weird angles. I pushed all thoughts aside and ran to him, enveloping the sleeping boy in an embrace that I never wanted to end. That dream was shattered when elegant fingers found their way to my chest and pushed me away.

"Don't touch me you filthy cheater, un"

"What?" It took a moment to realize what he was talking about. 'He heard Hidan I bet'

"I wasn't cheat-"

"I don't wanna hear it, un"

"But…"

"Get out!"

"Deidar-"

"Out, you motherfucking cheater. i never want to see your fucking face again, damnit!"

"One last…" I whispered softly.

"What?" he had a slight growl to his tone.

"One last kiss, then you will never hear from me again, you wont ever have to see my face again if that's what you want" fresh tears rolled from my eyes. He nodded his approval hesitantly. I captured his lips, the lips I once called mine for a fleeting moment. I kissed him hungrily; wanting the last thing I tasted to be him. I held my lips to his as long as he would allow, detaching myself when he began pushing me.

"Bye Love" I stroked his cheek one last time before exiting and making my way home. Once there, I took the pillow off the couch that he had clutched tightly only hours before and held it close. His sweet scent still lingered on the fabric and I took it in hungrily. When I could no longer smell my lover on the fabric, I set it down gently, as gently as if it was Dei himself. I padded up to the attic, climbing the house stairs. Old toys and books lay strewn across the floor, but I ignored them and made my way to the tall window that led to the roof. The window led me to part of the roof that overlooked the backyard. Cement was directly below, inviting me down oh so sweetly. I accepted the invitation without a second thought towards my own safety.

I only saw his face.

I only heard his laugh.

I only smelled his sweet sweat from our encounter in the kitchen.

I only tasted his tongue, slowly moving against my own.

_And then, it was all gone_


	12. Sad Ending 3 alternative 1 FINAL

Maybe I was meant to find love, and never leave it.

Maybe I was meant to live a happy life.

Maybe I was meant to care about my life a little more.

Maybe

But probably not.

"So you tripped while you were on the roof?"

"Yes" I replied flatly. I wasn't human anymore, I couldn't feel ANYHTING.

"What were you doing on the roof?"

"Is a man not allowed to stand on his own roof for the sake of it  
officer?" I replied flatly once more, but the police officer got that I was  
angry. Just the way everyone got the hint if Itachi looked at them, his  
never-changing expression making most stand down.

"I'm sorry, I'll be on my way now"

The day after I tried to kill myself was the day I tried again. I was  
kept alive by a new technique developed by my grandmother. She had  
preserved my heart and put it in this puppets body. I tried jumping out  
of my 12th story window but something made me stop. There on the ground  
was a speck of yellow, bounding happily yet rushed to the front entrance.  
No one walks like Deidara. His strides feminine but the air about him  
masculine. I crawled back in and laid on the bed, if I could have felt  
that mattress I would have been happier but there was no escaping the  
black curtain that wrapped itself around me, sheltering and abruptly  
stopping my emotions, feelings, everything. It was like Déjà vu to sit here, waiting for him to climb the stairs to my room. That dream I had the first day I had met him, it was going almost the exact same way as my life. The door swung open and a blonde ponytail followed by a worried face  
peeked in.

"Danna, un?"

"Yes" I answered, still the same tone.

"Can I come in, yeah?"

"Of course" I tried to raise my tone, see if I could at least FAKE  
emotion. It didn't work and it just sounded like I had gotten louder.

He shuffled in, closing the door behind him, and then sat himself down in the chair next to my bed. Then he did something he knew I would never expect after his yelling at me to never come back, he held my hand in his own and kissed it. His expression growing sadder and emptier with every press of his lips to my lifeless hand.

"I know you can't feel this…me, but I want to at least try to help you, un. I want to help my best friend, the guy I'm in lo-love with"

"You don't love me, you hate me." I turned away from him, wanting tears to flow but wasn't granted with such release.

"Hidan told me everything. I should have asked you but I just assumed when I heard him –insert- your name, un"

"I-I'm sorry Deidara"

"For what Danna, un? This is all my fault, yeah" I stoked his cheek, unable to feel the soft velvet beneath my prosthetic fingertips.

"I almost died and…now I can't even feel you, I can't feel anything!" his arms embraced me, but I only knew it because my eyes never left him.

"Danna I still love you and ill love you no matter what you look like, un. And I swear on my own life that I'll find the best doctors in the world and get you back to new, un. I swear to you."

"Deidara?"

"Yes Danna, un?"

"Never leave"

"Never, so long as you don't"

"I won't"

"Promise"

_"Promise" I replied, kissing him. His lips were soft, but only because thats how I remember it, and will go on remembering it until I can feel again._

**aww so sad T.T make sure to check out the happy ending as well!!**


	13. Happy Ending alternative 2

Deidara's POV. Outside Hidan's hospital door.

'Why was Hidan moaning, un?' I was soon answered by the door opening quickly, making me fall forward right into Sasori.

"Deidara, were you listening in!" mock anger dripped from his mouth.

"What? no never, un" mock innocence dripping from mine.

"Hey Blondie! Get yourself in here I gotta tell ya something." I followed his instructions, as Sasori left the room. Hidan motioned at me to come over to his bed so he could talk to me as Sasori slipped out of the room.

"Deidara, I know you love Sasori. I also know he loves you. Well I want you to know something, I love him too, and for the longest time I've tried to protect him from everything that would hurt him, emotionally and physically. But, since you two are together now I guess that means that you'll be spending more time with him than I will. I just want to tell you that…that I want you to protect Sasori as well. He trusts and loves you so much that I could tell as soon as he set eyes on you. That's why I was so mean, I was protecting him. Just…I want you to love him, to hold him when he sad, wipe away his tears when he cries, laugh with him at the stupidest stuff, and be there for him. Be there for him in the ways I have been, and the ways I couldn't."

It was the longest I had heard Hidan go without swearing; this meant he was completely serious. Hidan waited for my answer but didn't get one in words. I hugged him tightly, almost to the point of choking until I could feel Hidan pushing me away.

"of course I will Hidan, yeah. And…I know Sasori loves you as well, un. Don't think that you won't be with him as much as me though. I'm not the obsessive type, un." I replied with a smile and a laugh.

"Good. Now Blondie, go to him, love him, and watch out for him for me…just in case." Sadness coated Hidan's words as he choked up on the last three words.

"I'll watch out for him, but so will you. You're going to be outta this hospital and back with us in no time, un"

_Hidan then did something I thought I would have to die first to see. He flashed a genuine smile of happiness then hugged me_


	14. Happy Ending 2 Alternative2

Hidan got out of the hospital a week later, that left him with a week to hang around before having to return to school that he barley attended. The first day Hidan got out, we all went skating. It was Hidan's idea and we went along with it, just happy to have him back. We got to the roller rink and piled out of the Uchiha's lush van. The rink was the size of a high school gym and smelled of one. Everyone ordered their skates, while Itachi paid, telling us that it was his treat and a welcome back gift to Hidan. Why he did this, we will never know. Usually the two were arguing while smoking or glaring at each other…while smoking. The place was empty except for one employee that stood behind the counter.

"Why is it so empty, un?" Deidara asked to anyone who would answer.

"Because I rented the place out", Itachi answered, waving as if it were nothing.

Deidara and I made our way to one of the cushioned booths and began lacing up our roller-skates. I had trouble lacing it up, they were just being difficult.

"Danna you want help, un?" he asked, noticing my frustrated glare that was pointed at those troublesome laces.

"Please?" He knelt down in front of my feet and stared at the laces. I had them tangled.

His finger traced small circles on my leg as he ran it down my leg. That damned finger was going to get us in trouble, but I don't think either of us cared. He licked his lips and slowly brought his hand to the skates. When he finished tying them, he stood up, using my knees as supports and leaning closer and closer to my face.

'Good thing Itachi rented the place out, or we would have scared the small children' His hand traveled back up my leg and rested on my inner thigh. His lips were on mine in an instant and all thought flew away. His lips had a tendency to make you forget things. Take for example me, at this moment I couldn't recall my name, age, hair color, anything. The only thing I could recall was that I was his and he mine.

"come on Danna, un. Let's go skate, they're playing my favorite old song, yeah" he whined tugging at my hand once he had relesaed my lips from his.

"ok, ok. Hold your horses, I've never skated before"

"Well then I'll help, un" he breathed in my ear, _very suggestively. _


	15. Happy Ending 3 alternative 2

WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ YAOI (MALExMALE SEX)

IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ!!

'Staying Alive' was playing over the speakers while the lights dimmed and the cliché disco ball lowered. I had to resist rolling my eyes. Deidara meanwhile was staring at it with awe, probably never having done something like this. He grabbed my hand excitedly and began dragging me along. I kept falling on my ass and he kept helping me up. For about half an hour Deidara tried to teach me, but to no avail. It's not that he wasn't a good instructor; it's just that I was a bad student. It was really hard to concentrate on skating when your partner is swinging their hips, slowly gliding along the floor, hair blowing around revealing his soft blue eyes.

"Sasori Danna are you paying any attention, un?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Uhh maybe?" he sighed then rolled behind me, grabbing my waist and making me squeak with surprise. Holding firm to my waist Deidara began to move left then right, then back again, slowly taking us forward. We didn't get very far though, thanks to him. He now had his perfect body pressed against mine while we glided. It took all of two minutes for something to happen. He was hard. I could feel his growing erection pressing and sliding against my back in time with our glides. It didn't help that Deidara was also whispering into my ear.

"Danna. You, me now, un?" his breath was ragged and strained as he whispered into my ear. I didn't respond in words, instead, I lead us to the bathroom, shouting to the others that Deidara had to go to the bathroom when they questioned where we were off to.

Skates were kicked off; clothes ripped from their owners and hair a mess. It took only but a second for him to get naked while pulling off my clothes. I pushed him into one of the bigger stalls and captured his lips. I sucked on his bottom lip as a moan escaped his mouth. I ran a hand down his built chest to his throbbing erection and slid my hand over the tip, making him gasp and thrust into my touch.

"Are you a masochist Deidara?" I whispered so only he could hear me.

"I…I don't know Danna, un. I've only…only been forced into sex, yeah." Tears came in gallons as he struggled to tell me.

"shh babe, it's ok. Were not gunna do anything you don't want. You can be seme, you can pull my hair from my head, you can do whatever you want because I am yours" arms enveloped me in a tight embrace, making our erections grind together. Moans escaped both our mouths but were caught by each other when he crushed his lips to mine. His hands clawed my back and damn did it feel good.

"We could try Danna and see if I'm a maso-masochet, un"

"Masochist"

"right yeah that, un" he thrust forward, grinding our hips together once more, causing me to claw his chest. His moan almost made me cum right then.

"So I guess my little Dei is a masochist." I smirked.

"Guess so Danna, un" I pinned my angel to the wall and grabbed his erection once more and began pumping. Hands gripped and clawed, leaving marks and making blood trail down my back, causing me to let out a strangled moan. "Fuck me Danna, un" his blunt remark made me want to thrust into him for all I was worth, but I knew he needed to be taken gently. I coated three fingers with saliva and brought it to his entrance, waiting for him to nod his approval. When he did, I began entering him and scissoring my fingers to stretch the blond. I must have hit his 'spot' because I twisted my hand and he moaned out louder than before. I retracted my fingers, positioned my erection at his entrance, and pulled his legs to wrap around my body. Deidara, like me, must not have like waiting because he thrust himself down on my hardening shaft, fully sheathing me within him. We both cried out in ecstasy and stopped breathing. I grabbed his neck and crushed our lips together, slipping my tongue around his moist orifice.

"Move Danna, uuuunnnn" obeying, I unsheathed myself then thrust forward back into my lover. His moans and clawing signaled he was ok so I picked up my pace and began hitting that spot within him. I was so close to sweet release and so was he that with a few more thrusts, we both came. White spots dotted my vision and my head swam from the feeling. It took a few minutes to gain our breaths back but once we could both breath normally, I pulled out of Deidara. I wrapped my arms around him as we both slide to the floor, drenched in sweat.

"Danna, un."

"Mm Dei?"

"I love you"

"I love you too." With that, I kissed his mouth once more, but this time sweet and gentle unlike the kiss we had moments before that was filled with lust and need. But without warning, I had a horny blond on top of me in two seconds flat that was ravishing my neck with kisses and bites.

"Mmm Danna, you wanna play some more, un?" he smiled with that glint in his eyes. _Judging by his look, we were far from over which was just fine with me._


	16. Happy Ending 4 alternative 2

"I'm sorry Dei, we have to go. We're here for Hidan remember?" his face dropped but he got up and began to get dressed. I followed suit, making sure to get and wet paper towel and clean us both off. When we were both properly dressed, we exited and skated back onto the rink. To my disappointment, we had gotten the attention of the rest of the Akatsuki, including a laughing Hidan.

"Ha-ha little Dei-Chan got him some!"  
"What was that assface, un?"  
"You heard me bitch! I said you got fucked at my party!" He had said it loud enough for the employee to start smirking in the corner. I threw him my 'fuck-with-me-and-you-die-painfully' look. He swiftly began to take an interest in making sure the skates were polished. I turned my head back to my two best friends to find them wrestling on the floor. Hidan got a punch to the face making a crack resound through the rink. I couldn't tell if it was Hidan's face or Deidara's knuckles. That earned Deidara a punch to the stomach and being pinned down.

"Ha-ha uke. Cant fucking beat the motherfucking master, bitch!"

"That's enough!" I yelled loudly, enough to snap Kisame out of his laughing fit and Konan to put her camera away, which she had been using to film the entire fight. I marched over to the both of them and grabbed both their collars. I lifted Hidan off Deidara and Deidara off the floor. Neither must have expected that I was that strong because they both became limp in shock. "You two are fucking fighting? Is it ALWAYS going to be this way? My two best friends fighting over nothing!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. This fighting had gone on since they had met and I let it go, but this was where my last line was drawn. I set them down a little more roughly than I should have and stormed to the bench to remove my skates. Itachi was sitting there, painting his nails no less. I threw off the skates in a huff and thanked him for doing this for Hidan.

"No problem Sasori, but I think your being a little harsh on them. Just, go calm yourself and make sure you don't do…well just make sure you do go see HIM."

"Thanks Itachi." I was never too close to Itachi but he had always been there for me when I couldn't handle Hidan. I hugged him and left, making sure to give the skates to the boy behind the counter.

I got about 10 feet from the entrance when I heard footsteps, two pairs, and running. Arms were wrapped around me, blonde hair laying on my back, and tears soaking my shirt. Hidan had moved in front of me, hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around Deidara and I both. Neither would let me go when I struggled, so I was stuck between my lover and my best friend.

"I-I'm sorry Sasori, we were just messing around" Hidan finally spoke, he used a tone I had never heard before; guilt, remorse, sorrow.

"Yeah, Danna un. We were just messing around, were sorry we made you upset, yeah. Please come back to the rink, un" his head nuzzled into my neck and his sweet smell engulfed me once more. Nothing in nature could surpass that smell. I nodded and so we made our way back into the rink.

_We didn't think we were being watched._


	17. Happy Ending 5

We returned to the rink and I grabbed my skates back from the boy with no explanation needed.

"Come on Danna ill teach you how to skate and I promise this time" His smile lit up his face. He was so angelic, I guess the hair helped but it was his face and his innocent manner (well most of the time) that gave him that aura about him.

"Sure angel" wait…I said that out loud didn't I? INSERT. I'm getting all sappy and INSERT. Hidan will never let me live that down. Deidara blushed at his new nickname and looked away, waiting for me to finish putting my skates on.

"HAHAHA Sassy's got a soft spot!" Hidan was practically rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. That is, until I went over to him and kicked him in the side.

"Shut up" His only response was laughing some more, then heading off to skate with Kisame. I grabbed Deidara's hand and we rolled onto the wooden floor. Well, he rolled and I stumbled. He grabbed my waist again, this time making sure he wasn't pressed against me, and began moving us forward along the sleek floor. It wasn't as hard as I thought it to be once Deidara instructed me how to move and how to fall. Within 15 minutes, I had gotten it down enough to move without his help.

The music changed to a slower song and they dimmed the lights. I had to suppress another eye roll. Before I could groan, I was being pulled into the middle of the floor. Deidara spun around and hugged me close, making me lose my balance slightly, but he caught me.

_Needless to say, that was the best night of my entire life._


	18. Happy Ending 6

Morning sun slowly cascaded into my bedroom, illuminating the room and wakening me out of a very good dream. I yawned and stretched out my arms to find I couldn't move my right arm. It was somewhat prickly, like it too had fallen asleep. I look to my right and there slept a blond boy with his lips slightly parted. He had come home with me last night and stayed over, saying that he 'didn't like going home'.

I silently slipped out of the room, padded quietly down the hall and into the kitchen. Coffee was my lifesaver in the mornings. After making a pot, I took my cup and Deidra's cup into the room. I set mine down and climbed back into bed with his, putting it near his face to let the aroma wake him.

"Mmmm what smells so good, un?"

"Its coffee Dei" I kissed his cheek lightly. He sat up groggily and took the offered cup, drinking it hungrily but had to stop.

"OWW mah toungun, un" he howled out in pain, sticking out his tongue and waving his hand past it, trying to fan it.

"Let me help Dei" I took his tongue in my mouth, massaging it with my own and kissing his lips deeply. I pulled back and grabbed my own cup, sipping lightly. "Better?"

"MMM much better Danna, un" he kissed my cheek before returning his attention to his cup, cooling it with his breath.

Later that morning we played Guitar Hero and DDR again. Again, I was beat at Guitar Hero and him at DDR. We had just settled into a comfortable spot on the couch to watch a movie when a knock came from the door. I got up grudgingly, fully intending to tell the visitor to leave, and flung the door open. A fist came at my face before I could dodge and landed on my cheek, knocking me backwards.

"DAD! What are you doing here, un?"

"I'm here for you ya lil slut! Get your ass to the house right now!" Hands wrapped around my body protectively and sobs filled the air.

"NO, un! I'm staying with Sasori Danna today!"

"No you're fucking not! You're getting home you gay ass faggot!" Deidara was pulled roughly from my weak grasp and dragged outside.

"Danna! Sasori, I love you!"

"Dei-Deidara. I love you too" My words were overpowered by the starting of an engine and the crunch of tires spinning and skidding out of the driveway.

My vision was getting blurry and my head was pounding. Maybe if I just slept it off, I would be ok.

_So I let go, and slipped into a welcoming dark._


	19. Happy Ending 7

Am I dead? That light seems to be blinding me, making it impossible to open my eyes. Maybe I was dead and I'm in heaven.

"IS HE FUCKING GOING TO BE OK OR FUCKING NOT, JASHIN DAMNIT!"

Guess I'm alive. A loud crash came and my world was suddenly shaking. A deafening scream came from somewhere as searing pain split through my body. My eyes flew open and I realized I was the one screaming. The room was unfamiliar and smelled of blood and antiseptic, a sickening combination. A silver-haired man stood next to my bed, being restrained by a very unfazed Uchiha.

"Hidan, you woke him up you baka. Go sit down somewhere and stay out of trouble or ill get Kakuzu in here to stitch that mouth of yours shut and tie you to a chair" a menacing but monotonous voice half whispered, half growled at the man who had supposedly woken me from my comatose state.

"H-Hidan? I-Itachi?" a hand found its way to my shoulder lightly but firmly.

"Its okay Sasori, just go to sleep. You're in the hospital now" Itachi's voice took on a very slight reassuring tone. "Hidan get yourself back in that chair now" the Uchiha directed angrily at my best friend, who had raised himself from his appointed seat. Hesitation flickered in Hidan's expression but he sat himself back down without argument.

"I-Itachi, where's Dei?"  
"I didn't know he was with you, he wasn't at your home when Kisame found you." The unfazed face and monotonous voice was back.

"He wasn't, his dad dragged him out of my house and beat me up. H-He….he called Dei a faggot and….and he dragged him home. I-I just don't w-want him to be hurt" sobs engulfed my speech, tears stained my face, and coughing fits racked my body.

"Well then," Hidan stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder lightly, receiving a suspicious look from the Uchiha to my right, "I guess we'll just have to fucking kidnap the little Blondie and stow em away at your house" A genuine smile pulled at his lips, making him seems somewhat sadistic….which he kinda was.

"Sounds like a plan to me"

"Well then I guess we'll have to call Kisame"

"Why?" i asked, suprised

"Because he reads those espionage books and would be the best choice for planning this thing out", answered Itachi nonchalantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't have pinned him as the type to read that kind of stuff…"

"How do you think he sneaks up on me?" Itachi answered with a slight growl and crossing his arms.Kisame DID have a knack for being the only one able to sneak up on Itachi, but all just thought it was becasue he let him. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish pout. Itachi wasn't one to pout.

_I inwardly sighed 'I have the best friends in the world'_


	20. Happy Ending 8

We had one day of break left before they forced us back into the hell they called the education system. We were meeting at Pein house, more specifically his basement. The walls had been painted black with red clouds on them whilst the floor was covered in a deep red carpet. Couches and plush chairs sat in an almost semi circle around a single coffee table. Currently Itachi and Kisame were on the love seat to my left, Hidan and Kakuzu were on the couch to my right, Pein and Konan sat in chairs next to each other, and I was sprawled out on the couch directly across from Pein and Konan. The plan to get my, yes MY, Deidara was coming along nicely with the help of Kisame.

'Never would have guessed such a tall muscular guy was so sneaky'

"Alright", Pein called for the attention of the attending members ",tonight, make sure your parents don't see you leave, we can't have any disruptions. Also, make sure to bring your required things. We won't use force unless necessary, we don't need anyone in jail." The Akatsuki nodded and began leaving Pein's dim basement, heading home to collect the things they needed for tonight's mission.

Deidara's pov

My head felt as if it had been split open, twice. No lights were on but that was a blessing. Usually I would have more than five heat lamps aimed directly at me until my father came bursting through the door in a drunken daze. I heard footsteps outside the door and instinctively went rigid in the chair I was bound to. More beatings were to come. I could hear a conversation, if it could be called that, coming from outside the door. It was my mom and that bastard father of mine arguing again.

"Dear, he has the right to be who he wants" I could hear the fear in her voice, right up until I heard a loud smack and the thump of her body falling to the ground.

"Not in my house he doesn't! I WILL NOT tolerate my only kid being a fucking faggot!" venom was laced in his drunken words and he began beating my mother. This was a regular occurrence and many times happened four times a week. Hopefully, he would just fall over unconscious again but that was unlikely.

The first time was when I was 12 and figured out I was gay. My father had tired me to a chair, held my eyes open, and forced me to watch heterosexual pornography, all 20 tapes he owned himself. Then when I vomited from crying so hard he hired a male prostitute to rape me while my father took his belt to my back, screaming and asking 'Do you like that boy? Huh? Are you one big gay ass faggot?!'

Tonight would be no different since he had found out I had a boyfriend. The punishment would probably be worse but I knew I could endure it. I would endure it for Sasori, because I know he'll come for me.

Third person POV

Hidan ran around his room frantically, desperately turning everything he owned over in search of his good knife. If he was going to fight, he was going all out.

Meanwhile, Itachi was in his own house being bugged by a certain black haired brother of his. He was about to flick the younger boy with his fingers but decided against it for some reason. He pulled the younger boy into his arms and hugged him close. His brother Sasuke was only 8 years old (A/N I'm not sure on the age difference but we can pretend can't we? good, back to the touching Uchiha moment!) And he had been cold and distant to him for those 8 years.

"N-Nii-san?" The boy looked up questionably to his older brother who was now lifting him up and carrying him.  
"Shh Sasuke, "A soothing tone overtook the usual hardened and cold voice of Uchiha Itachi "just don't question. Here" Itachi set his little brother on his bed and lay next to him. Sasuke, in total shock, lay rigid for 15 minutes until his brother wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm so sorry for everything." Itachi had not held the boy like this since the birth of his brother.

"Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Are you on drugs?" at this, the older Uchiha laughed and hugged his brother tighter.

"No otouto, I'm not on drugs. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry" The older raised from his position to sit on the edge of the bed "I'll leave if you wish though" Sasuke could not give up the chance of Itachi being nice, drugs or not. He pulled his brother back down and hugged him close.

"No, please stay"

"Of course" With that, Itachi kissed his brothers forehead and both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

A few blocks down the road, Kisame was swimming laps in his parent's pool. The radio was blasting some kind of music that sounded like j-pop but you couldn't be sure with Kisame. The water always cleared his head, it took all the stress out of his body and helped calm him. The sliding glass doors were opened and a very tall woman stepped out.

"Kisame! Time to come in, someone's on the phone for you as well!" Bobbing in the water, Kisame shouted his thanks and began treading towards the side where his towel lay. He dried off quickly, shaking the water out of his spiky blue hair then proceeded into the house to grab the phone. It was on the kitchen table.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up Kisame. Yeah fish face, how ya been? Shut up " Zetsu answered, setting off another argument with himself.

"Hey Zetsu, how ya been?" Kisame padded quietly to his room so as not to wake his father in the living room and closed the door silently.

"We've been okay. No, we haven't! That damn Tobi kid won't leave us the fuck alone for two minutes!"

"I'm sure he just wants attention, he only has the mentality of a child." He slipped a shirt on over his blue-tinted skin and proceeded to pull on the rest of his cloths.

"Yes but children are so annoying." Kisame could hear Zetsu talking out of one side of his mouth, most likely trying to keep his 'dark' personality in., "I had better let you go, I need to call Pein and tell him the news, I get out in a few weeks!"

"That's great pal! I'll be sure to make Itachi bake you something and we can have a party!" The thought of Itachi baking sent both boys into fits of laughter and soon tears began streaming from their eyes.

"Oh that was a good one Kisame. All right, I'll talk to ya then. Bye"

"Bye" Kisame pressed the off button and proceeded to his bed.

'Let's hope I can sleep'

Sasori's pov

I can't stop fidgeting. I know I won't get any sleep tonight, my mind just won't shut up. I wish we could have gone right now, I need to know he is ok. I took the small piece of wood I had been working on and checked it into the wall. The small bird it had been carved into shattered into a thousand pieces. I slumped to the floor sobbing and burying my head in my hands.

_"Why has it always got to be so hard" _


	21. Happy Ending 9

Deidara's pov

The door burst open and a very intoxicated man stumbled into the room, knocking over anything and everything in his twisting path. He stood in front of me, probably gave himself a power trip torturing me this way. He held a beer can in his hand and by the sounds of it, it was almost empty.

"So boy, you got yourself a little boyfriend, eh?" I didn't answer; I might set him off too much. **"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BOY, ANSWER ME"** a loud smack was heard as his palm connected with my face.

"Y-yes sir, un" I made sure to look him in the eyes, try and stare him down_", And I love him more than I loved anyone else" _I finished, making sure to smile as wide as I could.

Third person pov

"Yes! I fucking found it!" Hidan held up his best knife, the one he only used if his sacrifice was human, which wasn't but once every five years. He would get a nice treat tonight hopefully.

--  
Itachi's watch began beeping, signaling the beginning of their plan. Silently, the older Uchiha slipped out of his otouto's bed and padded into his own. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a large black cloak that was decorated with red clouds. It was only to be worn on missions such as these, since its high collar hid most of the wearer's face. He slipped it on and grabbed his small knife. He expertly began flipping it in his able hands, watching as the blade gleamed in the moonlight. He placed it inside his cloak and jumped from the window to begin his trek to their meeting spot.

--

Kisame had only gotten a few hours of sleep but was pleased nonetheless, it was the most he had ever gotten before a mission. He grabbed his cloak and pulled out his drawer in the desk by the window. In it was a black box that contained his most valuable possession, Samehada. It was a long dagger with the most rigid blade you could find. He sheathed it in his holster and jumped from his window.

--  
Sasori's pov

Pein told us to bring what we would need; I'm not going to need anything. That bastard is going to die by my bare hands. His last cry will be of mercy at my hands. The sadistic thought clouded my thoughts while I worked on yet another piece of wood, carving and sanding it to perfection. The beeping of my alarm clock brought me out of my haze and reminded me that it was time to go save my Deidara.

--  
Third person pov

Pein and Konan waited patiently while the others made their way to the park near Deidara's house. Hidan and Itachi were the second ones there, only beat by a speeding Sasori in a sleek black sports car. Kisame came about 2 minutes after the others and now we were waiting on Kakuzu. About 10 minutes we were waiting until Hidan got a phone call. It was garbled and filled with cries of pain and anger.

"Hid-dan ca- you h- ear me?"

"Kakuzu? Where the fuck are you?

"h-help" static filled the other line but was replaced with a scream and a single word, "rape" the line went dead.

"Pein, I fukcing gotta-"

"Go, hurry. We'll be fine without you." Hidan raced off in the direction of his lover's house.

"Alright, let's go" a growl came from the short redhead as he began marching towards the house across the street.

"Hold up there Sasori. Remember the plan? Kisame first, he'll make sure that it's safe to go in" The boy bowed his head reluctantly and let Kisame pass to lead the way. The house had all the lights off, making it seem more sinister, at least to Sasori. This was not Deidara's home, it was his prison. There was no love in this building, only pain. It took all of Sasori's willpower to not just run towards the house screaming like a lunatic and find his lover.

Kisame made his way to the closest window and peeked through the dirty pane. There lay a woman, bleeding, on the floor. She was surrounded by empty beer cans and half-smoked cigarettes. No doubt that this was Deidara's father's doing. Kisame signaled for the rest to follow as he slide open the window and climbed in. Once they had all entered, Kisame once again took the lead. His muscular frame not once affecting his almost nonexistent noise as he walked down the hall.

Screams erupted from the room to Pein's left, Deidara's screams. Itachi was now holding the fuming redhead away from the door while stepping out of the way for Kisame to look at the door and make the best decision on how to enter. To their surprise, it was unlocked.

"Ok," Kisame whispered so as not to give the man behind the door notice to their arrival",Konan, go to the woman's aid, I believe that's Dei's mother judging by her blonde hair. Pein, I need you to go to the window directly across from this room, cut off his escape because we don't know how strong this guy is. Ita, hold Sasori back. I'm going to go in and try to reason with him first. If that doesn't work, you and Sasori can come in. everybody got it?" Kisame sounded more like the leader but everyone followed his instructions since he knew what he was doing. Pein and Konan silently ran off to their assigned positions while Itachi grabbed Sasori and pulled him farther into the hallway.

Screams came from behind the door again and Itachi almost lost his arms from the way Sasori was pulling. Kisame burst into the door, almost throwing up from the scene he had interrupted.


	22. Happy Ending 10

Strapped to a chair was a bloody, broken boy. A man was standing next to him with a pair of crimson-coated scissors in one hand and the boy's hair fisted in the other. The boy's head lolled back as the obviously drunk man let go of the sun-colored hair.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get the f-" a blue-tinted hand shooting out and connecting with his face cut him off. The man flew back into the opposite wall, landing with a heavy thud. He was knocked unconscious by the anger-induced punch thankfully, as Itachi could no longer hold Sasori back from the room.

"D-Dei?" Tears brimmed his stinging eyes and eventually began falling for his broken lover. The image in front of Sasori seemed to be out of the movie HOSTEL. A boy was strapped to a chair, his hair knotted and tangled, and numerous cuts lined his perfect skin. Sasori raced to the side of the blond, quickly untying the roped binding his lover.

"Dei, can you hear me? Please hold on." The redhead pleaded to the taller boy. Sasori picked Deidara's head to cradle him only to find the worst possible sight; the boy was missing his left eye. It had been crudely extracted with the scissors that now lay on the ground some 7 feet away. Tendons and muscles were laying dead on the boys porcielin skin, marring his angelic apearance. The blood had yet to stop flowing from the open wound as Sasori picked up Deidara and swiftly strode out of the house towards the hospital.

Voices rang out behind him, but he was in no mood to talk to the others. A car started up and soon caught up to the distraught redhead. "Sasori, get in. we can drive him there" a familiar voice ordered, and Sasori obeyed, not caring who said it so long as they were going to the hospital.

Time Skip

Sasori's POV

"What is taking so damn long!" I growled furiously at the cowering lady behind the counter.

"Please calm down sir, he is still in the operating room. He lost a lot of blood and the multiple wounds will take time to stitch." Her voice seemed a few octaves too high. I stood back and collected myself, running a hand through the messy hair I hadn't bothered brushed to for a while. I took some deep breathes and returned to the waiting area where the rest of the Akatsuki sat.

2 hours of torture….I mean waiting later

"Sasori Akasuna?" A large man in a white coat stood in the waiting room entrance calling.

"That's me" I practically ran over to him. "Is he ok? Did...he make it?" I prepared myself for the worst; I tried doing the exercises again in my mind to cope. 'I am in my own world. I am in my own world, nothing can hurt me here. I am safe, I'm in my own world' the words seemed to help somewhat but wouldn't shut off the flood of thoughts drowning out any sense.

"Yes, he made it, but…he will be permanently scared. He will only have vision in his right eye, the cuts on his palms and chest were too deep and will scar, and he….might be traumatized for quite some time." The words stabbed me right through the ice-cold heart Deidara had melted. I couldn't breathe, my vision was spinning, and fading in and out, the room seemed to melt into something entirely new. I had to get a grip or I wouldn't be able to see Dei.

"I want to see him"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, he is-" I grabbed the man's shirt collar and pushed him to the wall. His eyes grew wide with fear and astonishment as a boy half his size lifted him off the ground.

"Where is his fucking room" Fire burned and raged in my eyes, I could tell. I felt the monster well up and try to break free. I couldn't let it out; I had to try to stay sane.

"N-number 427" I let his shirt go as soon as the last number left his quivering lips. He fell with what I guessed was a loud thud, but I couldn't be sure since I was already halfway down the hall. I soon reached his room and felt the air around me begin to dampen and constrict my breathing.

'Calm down! What ever happened he is still Dei and I love him, he is beautiful however he looks. I'll help him through it all' I clasped my shaking hand over the handle and pushed down. It swung open, reveling a small room with an angel on the bed. Per usual, Dei's hair was in his face covering the left side. I carefully pushed aside the hair and saw bandages over the eye, bloody bandages. Tears threatened me again with their stinging escape and slow march down my cheek. His hands and chest were also wrapped in stained bandages.

A commotion came from outside. It sounded like a struggle but I only caught a few words.

"He can't be in there!" the flustered doctor said.

"He can be in there if he wants, that is his best friend." Itachi's voice couldn't have held less emotion, but I could imagine the way his eyes would stare at you, as if he was looking right through you. The doctor must have backed down since the noise faded and eventually silenced.

I took the chair from the corner and placed beside the bed. I slumped down into the chair while fighting back the oncoming tears. A movement came from the bed, a hand was placed on my head, and a soft whisper filled the room and made my heart skip.

"D-Danna…" His voice was raspy, like he had been screaming for hours on end. He most likely had too.

"Dei, are you awake. Oh my God, I'm so sorry for letting him take you!" I flung my arms around his stomach, making sure to avoid his upper chest were the healing wound lay.

"Danna, it's not your fault, un" his bandaged hand began stoking my messy hair.

"Dei, yes it is. Oh, I'm just so glad you alive. I'm sorry; I'll never leave your side. I'll get stronger so I can protect you." Two non-bandaged fingers were placed on my lips, silencing my rant.

"Danna, it's no one's fault besides my fathers, yeah. Can we just…go to your house now, un?" he seemed timid and afraid, so contrast to his usual exuberant child-like actions.

"No, we'll go to _our_ house, Dei. You're living with me now. And I'll take care of you, make sure that father of yours never comes back for you." I stroked the right side of his face. He pressed his face into my touch and started to sit up. "Oh no you don't, you need to rest, and when you get out we can go home."

"But Danna, un!" his usual childish whine was back.

I would have MY Dei back soon, and no one could ever separate us…._Well that what I thought that night…._


	23. Happy Ending 11 FINAL CHAPTER

We had school the next day but I wasn't going and Dei was in no condition to even walk, let alone be herded through halls of adolescent mongrels. A specialist was coming today about Deidara's eye, to see if there was anything he could do to let him see again.

"Danna, when is the guy gonna get here, un?" His soft lips were currently pressed to my neck and his arms securely fastened around my waist while I sat on the edge of his hospital bed.

"In a few minutes angel" I stroked his soft hair and hummed softly. Deidara stiffened and began trembling. _oh no, I made him upset._ I pulled his face up to see a giggling blond trying to hold in laughter. "What's so funny?!" I demanded, he had scared me.

"Y-You. Oh my Kami-sama. You're getting soft Danna, un" I stared dumbfounded at him, waiting for an explanation. He continued, "You called me angel, Danna un." His face was scrunched up and his hand was covering his mouth. He wanted to laugh but knew I wouldn't take it kindly. I glared at him a second before replying.

"I said that out loud?"

"Hai Danna, un." He pulled me back to our original position and kissed my neck. "but I don't mind, it's better than calling me brat or something worse" His hands tried lifting my shirt, but I grabbed his wrists and kissed the side of his neck.

"Not here Dei, you're still recovering." I received one of his signature pouts in response and had to resist. "Come on Dei, please. The guy will be here any minuet and do you really want a doctor, which we might be seeing on numerous occasions I might add, seeing us on your hospital bed going at it while you're recovering?" This time I got a halfhearted glare followed by a sigh.

"I guess not, un. Can we still sit like this though, un?" His arms tightened around my waist and he pressed his face closer to my neck.

"Yeah of course we can." A knock was heard at the door, signaling the specialist was here. "Come in" I replied.

A tall man with wild, spiky silver hair walked in and stood by the bed with a hand outstretched for us to shake. I was the first to take his hand, then a wary Deidara. I couldn't blame him though, the man was wearing a mask on the lower half of his face, and his gravity-defying hair covering his left eye from view.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi." He had the most pleasant voice a doctor could have as he smiled and shook our hands.

"Sasori, and this is Deidara."

"Nice to meet the both of you. Now, I'm not going to ask for details on how you lost your eye, Dei. I know how hard it is" Sorrow overtook the man's voice, making it seem unnaturally dark and alone. He lifted his hair slightly to show us his left eye. It was a different color than his right eye! "I just want you to know you can trust me"

"Of course Kakashi, thank you for showing us." Dei offered.

"Ok", Kakashi suddenly sprang up with as much energy as Deidara on a good day. "I'm going to need to know how you lost your eye though so that I can properly fit you, then we'll have to adjust it" Kakashi trailed off and began pacing.

"Uh excuse me, but shouldn't you like, run tests or whatever it is you doctors do?"

"Oh no, I don't need tests. But if you would mind leaving your boyfriend for a few minutes so that I could talk to him that would be nice"

**"Danna is not leaving, un!"** Deidara's outburst startled me and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, if that was possible. "He….He was the one who came to get me, he can hear everything." His usual strong voice broke and something wet hit my neck, tears. _"I owe him my life, un"_

Kakashi stared in surprise for a moment then continued, "if that's what you wish, but I want you to recount how you lost your eye Deidara" He directed his next sentence towards me",Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"Of course, if it's for Dei I would do anything"

"Ha, you guys sound like my boyfriend" Kakashi laughed and started pulling out things from his bag. I guess that must be why he didn't look disturbed when he saw us so close, like most people did. "Ok guys tell me what happened." He clicked his pen and wrote down everything Dei told him.  
An hour, many tears, and two mental breakdowns later we were done. It took all Dei had to talk about what his father had done, the last time and the numerous times before.

"Alright, well I'm going to have to fit you with a scope now. That is, if you want to see again."

"Of course, un! I can't tell you how much I mi-. Never mind, just do what you have to, yeah" Dei's almost-outburst surprised me but I tucked it away to ask about later.

Kakashi took out a metal instrument and began turning the circles on the front, to adjust it I suppose. He had Deidara lay down after he had removed the bandages and began attaching the device. He was very sneaky about his movements though, making it so when I leaned in to see he had to adjust and block my line of vision. After 20 minutes, Kakashi was done and stepped back to allow Deidara to see.

"Oh my God!" Tears came from his right eye as he looked around the room, "I…I can see Danna, un!" He threw his arms around Kakashi and thanked him before tackling me, he must have healed faster than I thought. At us, I suppose, Kakashi began laughing while packing up his things.

"Alright boys, you need an adjustment or anything, come see me. I see you then" He waved at our calls of thanks as he quietly left and shut the door behind him.

"Danna, I can see, un!" He hugged me again and whispered his thanks to me.

"Why are you thanking me Dei." I stroked his long hair as I asked.

"Because I'd be dead without you, and the rest of the Akatsuki, yeah. I just wanted to say thanks, I know it's not anywhere close to repaying you but-" I pressed my lips to his to silence him.

"That's nonsense Dei, I did it because I love you. You're not to thank me" His grip faltered for a second before leaving entirely.

"I don't deserve you, un. You're too good of a person to waste your life with me, yeah. I'm broken and there is no way to fix it, yeah"

**"Baka! Don't say things like that!"** I hugged him harder and cried into his shoulder. "You're not worthy? How is that possible? I'm not perfect and I'm NO better than you Dei. Your better than I am, you've silently endured this pain for all those years, but you never gave up. Please don't say things like that, please" I couldn't help that my voice was now cracking and breaking as the tears fell.

We lay on the floor embracing for what could have been an eternity, but were only a few hours. I picked my blond up and set him in the bed before climbing in next to him. It was cramped but that didn't matter since we were already so pressed together, we were one person. It all felt ok, as if the storm was over and we could finally go to shore and live peacefully.

_Epilogue_

The rest of the year went past without incident. Dei's father was sentenced to 50 years for child abuse, force able rape, and the drugs they found in the basement. We spent our summer with the rest of the Akatsuki mostly, leaving the nights for ourselves at our house.

You remember Hidan running off to save Kakuzu, right? Well, once he had found him, it turned out the biology teacher, Orochimaru, had tried to rape the boy. Kakuzu was already half naked in a dark alley with Orochimaru pinning him to the cold brick wall when Hidan arrived. Needless to say, we'll need a new teacher come fall. Thankfully, no one found out it was Hidan since he had performed his ritual on him then had Itachi, known pyromaniac, burn the body discreetly.

I can just hope that my senior year in high school turns out well since I was robbed this year. However, it was the one robbery that I was glad it happened because

_That Thief, He stole my heart…_

**_Its over!! yay! THE SEQUAL IS ON MY PROFILE, AS SOON AS I UPLOAD IT!! TITLED: The Gate_**


End file.
